The Guardians of the Galaxy: The Collector (FMCU)
This is the 4th movie in Phase 2 of FMCU. Story It starts in Earth 1943 with a young Peter Quill with his mother. A squadron of Kree come and attack Peter's mother. She dies in her son's hands, when the Kree kidnap Peter. The title shows. It shows Peter in a Kree ship. Ronan the Accuser came stabbing Peter with Kree blood. Peter grabbed a elemental gun and shooted Ronan. He ran away in an escape pod. Then it shows 93 years later. It shows a 39 year old Peter Quill (Kree blood makes people age slower.) in a tavern. He tries to find a job. Then it shows a dog whispering, "Come over here. I have a big job for you." Peter Quill walks near him. "What is your job," asks Peter Quill? The dog activated a hologram. It shows a plan. The dog says," I am Cosmos an alien dog from Xandar. I was captured by the Collector a evil villain from Knowhere. I need you to assemble a team to beat him." Peter Quill says yes then comes to look around the tavern. Peter Quill finds a racoon in the tavern. He tries to bribe the racoon to join. He happens to be Rocket the most wanted Extra terrestrial on Xandar. Rocket joins the team then an assault by a crook named Yellow Jacket happened. Rocket does a weird holler. A giant tree creature came in. Soon they beat Yellow Jacket Cosmos says that they need Drax The Destroyer on their team. When Peter Quill was trying to say yes Korvac and his Kree fleet came in trying to stop him. Korvac shooted his laser beams at them. Peter Quill finds a dead Star lord corps suit. He putted it on and grabbed his elemental gun to shoot him in the back. Korvac fell on the ground and says to Peter,"You may of beat me, and yellow Jacket well you won't beat The Collector's and Thanos's plan." Peter shot Korvac in the back and killed him. Cosmo tells him killing isn't what a hero does and you are a hero. Then they go to find Drax. In a center in Knowhere it shows Yellow Jacket talking to the Collector. He warns him about the Guardians of the Galaxy. Then the Collector says that he shouldn't worry because has Drax under his control, and he has an Infinity Stone called the Power Stone. Soon Rocket, Groot, now named Star Lord, and Cosmo go find Drax. Soon a white eyed Drax came in with knifes ambushing Starlord. Rocket grabbed a missile launcher and shot it at Drax. Groot protects Cosmo because Groot senses he is important. Then Starlord found a robot bug on Drax. He shot the bug then his eyes are his normal color. Drax explains that the Collector controlled him and that he is searching for the Infinity stones a powerful substance. Then Sakaarans Collector's little minions attacked. The fought them then Korvac came back from the dead with a infinity stone in his hand. Korvac turns his head, and he blasts them with a infinity stone powered laser beam. Drax jumps on Korvac trying to kill him. Korvac punched him and blasted Drax. Star Lord blasts him, and tried to kill him. Korvac is still alive. Rocket snaches the the infinity stone and Korvac fell. Then a Collector fleet ship came, and swiped them. The Collector walks in with Sarkaarans, and Kree warriors. Star Lord asks," What Do you want?" Then the Collector says he works with Thanos, and he is planning to collect Earth and the infinity stones in it. Then he says that he stole the weapons, and the infinity stone while they are in the beam. Soon Cosmos questioned him, and then he sent Kree soldiers. Soon Peter has an idea. He grabbed his coin, and brought it in a vending machine that sells soda. He shaked the soda then he brought it on the Krees. They escaped grabbing their weapons. They jumped into into an ship. Peter called it the Milano. They came to an shrinking ship. Peter sailed the ship to self destruct port. He sailed it to shoot the missle to the self destruct port. Soon the Collector came in an escape pod and escaped. The movie ends. It shows an credit scene with the collector going to a jail cell. It shows that one of the Pyms is the prisoner. The collector makes him make a T bomb because Thanos is making a deal with Kang. Cast Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Quill/ Star Lord _____ as Rocket Racoon _____ as Groot ______ as Drax the Destroyer ______ as Cosmo ____________ as Ronan the Accuser Timothy Dalton as The Collector _____________ as Yellow Jacket Johnny Depp as Korvac Category:FMCU Category:Coolot1